War of the Century
by Amara Kandou
Summary: <html><head></head>It has been almost 5 years since the battle with Galaxia. Prince Endymion's Generals were resurrected and the Earth Kingdom has been restored along with all of the planets Kingdoms. But when Queen Beryl resurrects and wreaks havoc on Mars: full sum. insid</html>
1. Chapter 1

**It has been almost 5 years since the battle with Galaxia. Prince Endymion's Generals were resurrected and the Earth Kingdom has been restored along with all of the planets Kingdoms. But when Queen Beryl resurrects and wreaks havoc on Mars, it's up to Rei and her half sister Keiko to save their home planet, and everyone else…**

**Chapter 1**

Keiko was ready for the big day; the day she would finally get married. And to whom you may ask? He was from the Earth kingdom and one of Prince Endymion's Shitennou, Jadeite. She had a few people come to her wedding. On her side of the church were Kaioh Michiru, Tenoh Haruka, Aino Minako, and Chiba Tsukino Usagi. On Jadeite's side were Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite. Prince Endymion, or Chiba Mamoru, was waiting at the double doors for Keiko to come. In front of Jadeite to marry them was Ami Mizuno.

Phobos and Deimos ran from the two side entrances to the middle and both announced, **"Everyone, everyone, the bride is entering!"** They quickly walked to Ami's side and watched.

Everyone turned to look at the double doors open. Keiko slowly walked through the door and stopped next to Mamoru. Jadeite turned to see Keiko and smiled. Keiko was wearing her red dress, had a white veil and red and white roses. Mamoru held out his arm and Keiko put her arm around it. They both slowly walked down the isle with the "Star Locket Melody" playing on the piano. Phobos and Deimos pulled out they're handkerchiefs and wiped they're eyes.

"**Our princess…"** Phobos said, sniffling.

"**She's soo pretty!"** Deimos finished.

"**I'm so jealous… wedding dress…"** Usagi said, complaining.

"**But you wore one, once before."** Michiru said. Usagi turned to her.

"**Usagi-chan will probably wear a dozen more."** Laree said, teasing.

Usagi put on a mad face and took hold of Minako's ear, bringing her down to the ground. Mamoru and Keiko stop at the end of the isle.

"**Congratulations, Keiko."** Michiru said softly. Keiko turned her head to her and nodded. Keiko let go of Mamoru's arm and continued to the alter next to Jadeite. Mamoru walked to Usagi's side and they watched the ceremony.

Ami cleared her throat. **"Thou, Jadeite. Do you take Keiko Kitagawa in healthy times? In times when her nose is runny? Even if leaving the moon behind, leaving the Surface World behind… you will always love. Do you swear it?"** Ami finished.

"**I swear it."** Jadeite said confidently.

"**Thou, Keiko Kitagawa. Do you take Jadeite, Mica, Luka Knight. In healthy times? In times when he doesn't shave? Even if leaving the moon behind, leaving the Surface World behind…you will always love him. Do you swear it?"** Ami said, looking at Keiko.

"**I swear it."** Keiko said very softly. Ami closed her book.

"**Now, exchange rings." **Ami said. Keiko gave her bouquet to Phobos and Jadeite and Keiko turned to face each other. Keiko took off her red ring and Jadeite took off his red and gold ring. They each stick they're right hands out and they slipped they're rings on each others ring finger. Phobos and Deimos got excited.

"**Now, now! The binding kiss!" **Phobos and Deimos said together. Keiko put her fingers to her lips.

"**Wait a moment…"** Jadeite said, looking at Keiko. Keiko giggled.

"**What are you saying?"** Phobos and Deimos said, walking quickly to the isle.

"**If you don't kiss,"** Phobos started.

"**then you've made no vow, Princess."** Deimos finished.

"**Kiss, kiss!"** They both said at the same time. Keiko and Jadeite looked at each other. Keiko smiled. They closed they're eyes and leaned in to kiss when the double doors slammed open. Everyone turned to look. A tiara with a ruby in the middle fell.

Rei wobbled forward in her senshi fuku and a line of blood at the corner of her lip.** "Rei!" **Phobos and Deimos said, surprised. Rei collapsed to the floor. **"Rei!"** Phobos and Deimos yelled, running to her. Phobos and Deimos got on either side of her and put her head on they're laps. Everyone surrounded them.

"**Pull yourself together, Rei!"** Phobos yelled, shaking her. Rei's eyes opened slowly, letting out a soft sigh.

"**Just what happened?" **Deimos said, looking at her, worried.

"**On Mars…"** Rei started. Then Rei brought chilling news. **"Queen Beryl appeared. The world of love and passion… has been destroyed."** Rei finished. Everyone gasped. Rei's head then fell backwards.

_**What did you guys think? **_

_**Edited the whole story x)**_

_**Comment Rate & Subscribe **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Move aside."** Mamoru said, kneeling down and picking Rei up. They quickly walked through the double doors and into the main room. Mamoru set her down in a chair and she slowly came to her senses. Everyone had worried expressions on they're faces.

"**Mars has…"** Haruka started to say. **"...been wiped out…"** she finished.

Rei moved her head to the side. **"Yes."** She said in a low voice. "It was only a short period of time too." She slowly turned her head to everyone. **"Mars' skies… seemed dark I thought."** Rei said, having a flashback.

The sky of Mars turned slowly from a happy sky to darkness and despair. Purple lightning strikes braked through the clouds. Rei ran out onto the porch and looked up at the sky with a worried face. She stopped at the end of the porch and leaned out for a minute at the wall and her eyes widened.

"**That's…!"** Rei gasped. She stepped back and a purple light slowly started to rise from below the wall. A lightning bolt hit an arch and Rei bent down to one side to cover her face. Rei turned her head and her eyes widened. Queen Beryl quickly came to the surface. Rei stood up. **"Queen Beryl…"** Rei said in a low voice to herself. **"How can she appear so quickly?" **Rei yelled then. Her eyes widened again. "What power!" Rei ran into the palace, looking back at Queen Beryl every time she knew where she was going.

"**Mako-chan! We must leave here! Queen Beryl has…!"** Rei yelled, running into the great hall where Makoto was looking over some maps. Her head instantly looked up at Rei. Rei stopped and looked at Makoto.

"**How can the Princess of Mars turn her back to the Dark Kingdom?"** Makoto exclaimed.

"**But…!"** Rei started to say but was interrupted. She turned around.

"**Princess of Mars."** Queen Beryl said, appearing out of thing air. **"You, who stand on the zenith of Mars, if I had your soul… perhaps my hunger would be filled."** Queen Beryl finished.

"**Absolute Queen of the Underworld Hades,"** Makoto said in a strong voice, stepping forward. **"Are you so haughty that you have forgotten the world's laws?" **Makoto finished with anger in her voice.

"**The world's laws?"** Queen Beryl asked. **"Ha! I am the law!"** She said with determination.

"**Oh… poor thing…"** Makoto said, smirking. **"You will be destroyed by your pride. You're a captive of you're hunger and nightmares. The least you can do is sleep!"** Makoto then started to power up. **"Super Supreme Thunder!"** A large ball of green lightening was sent to Queen Beryl.

Rei smiled. **"She did it!"** She said with relief in her voice. Queen Beryl broke through the power and then walked forward a few more steps. Her eyes widened. **"Why doesn't Jupiter's supreme magic work?"** Rei yelled anger in her voice. Makoto looked a little confused.

"**Farewell, Sailor Mars."** Queen Beryl said with a smile on her face. Her arms opened and purple thunder bolts shot from around her to Rei. The ground shook. Makoto ran in front of the bolts and both of then fell to the ground.

"**Rei-chan!"** Makoto yelled, looking at Rei. **"Let Mamoru, Keiko and the Shitennou know!"** She threw her hand toward Rei and a green teleportation circle surrounded Rei. Rei looked up at Makoto.

"**Jupiter!"** Rei yelled, eyes widening.

"**The final blow!"** Queen Beryl said calmly. Rei started to float away when Queen Beryl threw her last blow at Makoto, who stood up and got hit by the purple lightening.

"**Makoto!"** Rei yelled again. **"Mako-chan!"** one more time before Makoto disappeared. Purple flames went everywhere.

Rei came out of her flashback and everyone was still looking at her. Rei looked down and tightened her grip on her tiara.

"**She beat Jupiter's Super Supreme Thunder… " **Mamoru said, looking at Rei with straight face. **"That must be…"** He looked up and turned his head to look at a picture of Makoto. **"…the secret power that Mew mentioned."** He straightened his stance and turned his head back to Rei.

"**Rei, go to Mew's. Let her know immediately. And quickly heal your wounds."** Rei stood up and turned to Mamoru.

"**It pains me that I cannot fight with you."** Rei turned to Keiko. **"But… I will not lose to despair." **She then turned to the other Senshi. **"You people… are the surface world… and Mars'… final… However… the** **strongest hope."** Rei finished, backed up and disappeared into a red star portal.

Mamoru turned to Jadeite, **"Jadeite. We will immediately head for Mars."**

"**Yes."** Jadeite said with a strong voice.

"**You three also."** Mamoru said to Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite.

"**Yes."** They all said.

"**Mamoru"** Usagi said. Mamoru stopped and looked at her. **"I'm going too."** She walked to him. **"I want to fight with you, Mamo-chan. This might be the final battle." **

"**Usa. You will stay behind and protect the surface world."** Mamoru said to Usagi in a calm voice**. "Do not allow the Dark Kingdom to attack!" **Mamoru said to Usagi again.

"**Defeating Queen Beryl comes first!"** Usagi argued. **"As I am now, my power is greater than yours, my prince."** She said confidently. They stared at each other for a minute with confidence.

_**Well, here was the second chapter. I'm going to say this now: **_

_**I am not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least a few reviews. **_

_**How that's not a problem for you x) **_

_**There's going to be more action coming up, so just stay toned x)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**We will be right back."** Mamoru said to everyone. Mamoru grabbed hold of Usagi. **"To the Earth Kingdom battlefield" **He announced, disappearing with Usagi. They appeared across from each other. Mamoru took out his sword and changed into Prince Endymion.

"**Moon Eternal Power, Make Up!"** Usagi yelled, changing into Eternal Sailor Moon. She took out her silver tiare and held it to her side.

"**This power that is greater than mine…show it to me in this bout."** Prince Endymion declared. Sailor Moon tightened her grip on her silver tiare.

"**If I win… I'm going with you, Mamo-chan."** Sailor Moon said.

"**Very well"** Prince Endymion said, agreeing. Endymion stepped forward one step, pointed his sword to the right and slowly brought it to the left while talking. **"As your husband… as a warrior… I will show you this Fatal Blade." **He grabbed his sword with both hands and pointed his sword to Usagi. Rei, very sneaky, was watching behind a pillar.

"**Fatal Blade?"** Usagi questioned.

"**Correct. Fatal Blade is when a warrior is at the end of his or her battle…It tests ones legendary power. It's a form that calls forth further miracles!"** Endymion finishes.

"**That pose."** Usagi said.

"**Come at me with all your power!"** Endymion said.

"**Why?"** Usagi exclaimed. **"I had no problem trying to defeat him when he was evil! My body… won't move."**

"**What?"** Prince Endymion asked. Usagi put her silver tiare in front of her and started to twirl it around. She stopped twirling it around and looked at Endymion with a straight face. She put her scepter above her head.

"**Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power!"** Her silver tiare started to glow with a silver shine. Sailor Moon started to run toward Endymion. **"Moon Princess Halation!"** Prince Endymion hit the silver tiare out of Sailor Moon's hand and hit her back onto the ground, making her unmake-up. She tried to grab her silver tiare but Mamoru, back into his normal clothes, put his foot on it. He then pointed his sword under her chin.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru. Usagi looked down again. **"I thought it'd work…"** Mamoru took his foot off of Usagi's silver tiare. Usagi quickly grabbed her silver tiare and sat down, looking at her silver tiare. **"… but it was totally helpless!"** Usagi exclaimed. Mamoru walked to the other side of Usagi and looked at her.

"**Usa."** Mamoru said calmly. **"What is courage?"** He asked her. Usagi looked up at him.

"**That is…"** Usagi said.

"**Courage, as you know, is what you believe in. That's what I think it is."** Mamoru looked up. **"When you reach the most desperate situation… Fatal Blade will surely bring you a miracle."** Mamoru walked forward, stopped and turned to look at Usagi. **"You will… find your courage. When that happens you will really be strong."** Mamoru finished. Usagi looked down.

Rei quickly looked away and thought for a minute. **"Courage"** She started to say to herself. **"…is what you believe in."** Rei looked at her hands and made them into fists.

Mamoru helped Usagi up and they returned back to the chapel where everyone had already changed. Usagi quickly used her Moon pen to change her clothes. They all went outside. Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Mamoru walked forward, stopped and turned to look at everyone. Jen had Julie in her arms. Jadeite walked to Keiko and was holding one of his small, jagged swords.

"**Keiko."** Jadeite said, smiling softly. **"I want to entrust my sword to you." **Jadeite said, holding out his sword. The sword instantly came to life.

"**No, no, no! If I don't protect Master, then who will?"** the sword yelled.

"**No."** Jadeite said. **"Kaji, protect Keiko. Protect my wife."** Jadeite said confidently. Keiko stepped forward.

"**Wife"** Kaji repeated. Keiko took Kaji and smiled softly at Jadeite.

"**I'll make special apple pie. So be sure to come back, Luka Knight."** Keiko said with a smile but pain hidden inside of her. Jadeite put his hand on her head. He nodded.

"**Looks like I have no choice! Fine! I'll do it for Master."** Kaji said.

When Usagi, Minako and Ami saw that, they started to get a little teary. Usagi instantly ran into Mamoru's arms. Mamoru was surprised at first. Usagi hugged a little tighter. He smiled. Mamoru then put his arms around Usagi with one hand on her head. Usagi's head then looked up and Mamoru looked down and they smiled at each other.

Minako then ran into Kunzite's arms, hugging him. Kunzite wrapped his arms around her and put his head on hers.

"**Make sure you come back for Ayaka's sake."** Minako told Kunzite, who just kept hugging her, nodding his head.

Ami then walked over to Zoisite and they looked at each other. **"Don't you leave my half sister alone if you don't come back."** Ami said to Zoisite.

"**I wouldn't do that to her. She is like a delicate flower that I can't leave alone" **Zoisite replied to Ami they smiled and hugged.

Keiko looked at the chapel and walked to the steps.

"**Everyone,"** Keiko said, stopping on the first step. Everyone looked at her. **"This is our home, right?"** She turned to look at everyone. **"So that's why… let's definitely all safely return here. On that day that we return… we should have a special memorial day."** She smiled.

"**That's an excellent idea, Keiko-chan."** Michiru said, looking up at Haruka and smiling at her.

"**Yeah. It's a promise."** Keiko said. Kunzite, Minako, Zoisite, Ami, Mamoru, Usagi, Jadeite, Nephrite and Haruka made a circle and put they're hand in the middle. Keiko looked down and everyone looked at her. Michiru walked over to Keiko and took her arm. They both walked over to the group and Michiru put Keiko's hand on everyone else's. The sky suddenly got dark. Everyone turned to look at the sky.

Mamoru and the Shitennou walked forward with Mamoru in the middle.

"**This will probably be the final battle."** Mamoru said and turned to look at everyone. **"Use all your power!"** He said to everyone. Everyone nodded they're heads one by one except for Usagi. Usagi looked down at the ground. Mamoru stared at her for a few minutes and then he walked over to her. Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder. Usagi looked up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Shitennou and Mamoru stepped back and turned around in a circle. They all changed into they're uniforms and they smiled at everyone. They then disappeared into the sky to Mars. They then see a red star appear behind them. Keiko stepped forward and Rei appeared through the star. Keiko's eyes lit up then.

"**Rei-chan!"** Keiko yelled.

"**I don't really care what Mamoru was saying. Mars is our home and we must protect it. It is our destiny. For the sake of Mako-chan, we will avenge her. I promise you that."** Rei finished. She grabbed hold of her necklace and put it in the middle of them. Keiko looked at the necklace for a minute then at Rei. She nodded, grabbed her necklace from her neck and taped it next to Rei's.

Keiko turned to look at everyone. Everyone was looking at them with sad faces.

Endymion and the Shitennou arrived at Mars.

"**Mars!"** Jadeite said, furious.

"**This is…"** Endymion started.

"**Was Queen Beryl alone behind all this?"** Kunzite said. They ran through where the doors once stood and to the great hall. **"Jupiter!"** Kunzite called.

"**Makoto!"** Jadeite called.

"**Mako-chan!"** Nephrite yelled, furious. They walked around the great hall. **"I don't sense her presence."** Nephrite said.

"**It was as Rei said."** Endymion said calmly. He turned his head to look at the ground. **"Mars is…"** Purple thunder crashed and they looked up to see Queen Beryl float down. They stepped back.

"**Jupiter's Princess of Courage's soul…"** Queen Beryl started to say. **"…did not quench my hunger."** She finished.

"**What?"** Nephrite yelled, furious.

"**It can't be…"** Endymion said.

"**Endymion-sama…"**Queen Beryl started to say. **"You broke my cursed reincarnation, and stole a part of me. You are but one man."** She finished. Prince Endymion pointed his sword at her.

"**Queen Beryl!"** Endymion yelled. **"The final battle has come!"** He finished.

"**Great power like never before covers me!"** Jadeite said. **"I'll cut off my destiny of death. I will return to the surface!"** Jadeite yelled.

"**Amuse me for this moment so that I can forget my hunger."** Queen Beryl said. The men started to charge at her. Jadeite, Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite powered up.

"**Moon Earth Power!"** Endymion said.

"**Mercury Earth Power!"** Zoisite yelled.

"**Venus Earth Power!"** Kunzite said.

"**Mars Earth Power!"** Jadeite exclaimed.

"**Jupiter Earth Power!"** Nephrite yelled with anger. They each had a ball of power with they're respective colors and they threw them at Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl put her hands out and stopped the balls at the end of her arms.

"**What?"** The Shitennou and Endymion said.

"**She stopped the attack!"** Jadeite yelled. Queen Beryl threw the energy back at them and they fell backwards onto the ground.

"**What's wrong?"** Queen Beryl asked. **"Is that it?"** She said with a smile on her face.

"**Not yet!"** Jadeite said, pushing himself up like the others were. **"I will use the ultimate courage to call forth the ultimate power!"** Jadeite brought his other sword up. **"Mars Earth Power! Sword Flare!"** He yelled, throwing power at Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl just opened her mouth and let the power fly into her mouth. She then gulped the power down. Jadeite's eyes widened. **"This is…"** The other Shitennou and Endymion were shocked at what happened.

Purple lightening wrapped around each of the five warriors then and they got lifted up. Just then Queen Beryl heard some steps and looked at the arch of the door. **"Give it up." **Queen Beryl said. **"I go easy on no one." **She finished. Keiko and Rei walked through the door and stopped in the middle. The Shitennou and Endymion looked at Keiko and Rei with pain in they're eyes.

"**We did not come to defeat you."** Keiko said, confidently.

"**What?"** Queen Beryl questioned, throwing the warriors and Endymion onto the ground.

"**We want to know. Why do you Dark Kingdom go so far to fight?" **Rei said with hate in her eyes. **"What is the meaning of it?"**

Queen Beryl started to laugh. **"Why do we fight? You sound the same as that mad Nephrite."** Queen Beryl said, **"My world is complete darkness. Ambiguous things are not needed there! They will be removed!"** Queen Beryl yelled, throwing her arms out toward Rei and Keiko. The purple lightening shot out at them but they quickly jumped out of the way, going opposite directions.

"**Mars Power!"** Keiko yelled, holding her left hand next to her face and her right hand just past her left elbow, just a little above. Her hands crossed each other and her nails changed to red.

"**Mars Eternal Power!"** Rei yelled, holding an eternal brooch in her hand. She started to twirl around with flames circling parts of her body.

"**Make Up!"** They both yelled. Red lights flashed. Keiko turned into Sailor Mars' first fuku form and Rei turned into Sailor Mars' Eternal fuku form. Keiko stood facing Queen Beryl with her legs spread out, her left hand on her hip, and her right hand next to her face with her pinky and thumb sticking out. Rei stood facing to the right, but looking at Queen Beryl, her right hand sticking out to her side her left hand on her hip, and her feet spread out with her left foot in front of her.

The Shitennou and Endymion looked at them with surprised faces. **"Senshi of Flame and Passion,"** Rei and Keiko started to say aloud, **"We are the Princesses of Mars, Sailor Mars!" **

Keiko put her arms above her head and crossed her hands, having her pinky and thumbs stick out. **"In the name of Mars, I'll punish you!"** She swung her right arm around her head, bent down onto her left knee, and hit her left arm with two fingers.

Rei took her right hand with her index finger pointing out, starting from left to right, swinging her left arm behind her. **"I'll chastise you,"** she started to say, bending her right arm and pointing her finger to Queen Beryl, **"in the name of Mars!"** They both stood up and glared at Queen Beryl with anger and fury.


End file.
